Free My Heart
by Misao vardamir
Summary: Hi! My second fic. Everything begins with a young man determined to free his country and a wealthy girl whose heart seeks for freedom. But politics, war, and people are determined to ruin separate them forever.Sasusaku & Naruhuna
1. Prologue

Hello! My second fic in english. This is based on my country's history (Chile) and my imagination. Please enjoy and review!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

XVIII century

"Is everything ready?", asked a young man, perhaps too young to be in charge of the whole croad that was waiting for his orders.

"Yes, sir. Just waiting for your signal", answered one of the high-ranked men.

"Sasuke!", the young man grinned. "You know your part?"

"Of course, brother", Sasuke grinned back.

"Okay, the reunion is oficially over. Go to prepare yourselves. The ones with tasks given, go and fulfill them. The next reunion is tomorrow at midnight, so be sure to have suceded by then. Goodnight, gentleman."

The large room of the headquarters, which was disguised as a house, was emptied within a few minutes. And so, just Sasuke and his brother Itachi were left in the room.

"What the hell was that!?", cried Itachi whe the last man closed the door.

"What was WHAT?", replied Sasuke back.

Their moods were as inflamable as gunpowder.

"I am the only one who can grin!", declared Itachi.

"That's just stupid!", Sasuke shot back. "Since when was that a law? And why, may I ask?"

"You, stupid, little bro. Don't you understand that I have to mantain order? You're nothing special because I'm your brother. You have to earn your place as everyone else."

"Yes, I understand that, but what has that to do with me grinning?"

"It's a signal of confidence between us. Heavens know what my men are going to think about it...", he threw himself as a sack of potatoes into a chair and stared at his younger brother.

"You're just being paranoid."

Silence. Itachi was deep in thought and Sasuke was waiting for an answer.

"Perhaps you are right", Itachi finally admited. "It's just that a rebellion is the least I need now. Imagine! A rebellion inside a rebel army!"


	2. First kiss

At last a little bit of freedom. The day was beautiful, and it was so wonderful to roam around the city... followed by servants.

Sakura sighed. Yes, it was fun to be rich. Sometimes. Lovely dresses, colorful books, some nice jewels, wonderful gardens... But sometimes everythings was reduced to nothing compared to being locked up in a golden cage. She couldn't be alone in other place than her room or her house's library. Oh, how she wished to explore and get rid of fake people that just talked to her because of her money. Sure, it was flattering to have so many admirers, not only because of her looks but her humour and her inteligence. However, it was rather difficult to tell the sincere admirers from the fake ones.

Pushing all of that aside, she decided to try to enjoy her visit to the centre of the town. She wasn't allowed to go aout everyday, so she'd better have a good time. And besides, she had Naruto, her best friend and escort (she didn't consider him a servant, he was more like a bodygaurd).

"Naruto, what's all that commotion over there?", Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Miss Haruno, but there's a big crowd. It's not safe to go there, you could get lost or worse", said Naruto.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Sakura?", she asked, pretending to be angry.

"Millions and billions, but..."

"But nothing. You call me Sakura or you are fired!", she eclaimed.

Naruto paled.

"You are not talking seriously, right?", he asked, rather scared.

"Of course not!", Sakura laughed. "But please, Naruto, you are my best friend. If my best friend doesn't call me Sakura then who will?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Inform me about the king", demanded an elegant-dressed man inside a coach.

"He is a prisioner now", informed the other man. "But you, my lord, are still his governor. Why spread the news? It would cause a scandal. So keep your land and leave the king to his own gaurd."

"May I ask you a question?", asked the governor. He continued until the ther man nodded. "Are you insane!? Do you think that I'm going to give up MY lands and MY government because some old hag couldn't keep his ass in his throne? This is mine and no one is taking it away from me!"

He crossed his arms upon his chest and smiled to himself. Now that was being clear.

"Of corse my lord."

The coach stopped. Both could hear the crowd that was waiting for them outside –whatever the reason.

The door opened, and governor Kabuto stepped out of the coach, supported by some unknown boy who offered his hand to him. He kissed the huge emerald on top of the ring he had on his finger.

"Here, my boy", said Kabuto, giving the boy a few silver coins. "For your loyalty to me."

And then, the boy was gone.

The governor finally reached the little but not less fancy palace, followed by his informer. He went straight to his chambers. He seeked the key that was safely kept inside his pocket –or so he thought. Every single pocket his clothing had was empty.

"Where the hell is my key!", he exploded.

"Now, now, there's no need to curse, my lord, you're a gentleman, remember?", his informer said. "So, wich key is it?"

"The key to my chamber and the secret documents, you fool!"

"Is there a spare key?", the informer sighed.

"Yes, yes, of course", laughed Kabuto. "But do you imagine if the key falls in the wrong hands and the secrets that were gaurded by the KEY are no longer secrets?"

"I'll be having everyone searching for the key. Maybe it's still in the coach. With your permission...", he bowed, and begun to walkaway.

"Sai!"

He turned to look at the governor.

"Yes, my lord?"

"It's tie to start with the plan. Make sure everything is perfect."

"As you wish, your grace."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Just the governor", said Sakura with disgust.

He had seen him and actually got to talk to him in a ball and hated the man instantly.

"Let's go, Naruto. That swine has ruined my day out."

She took a handkerchief just in time to cover her mouth and nose whe she sneezed.

The handkerchief blew away because of the wind and Sakura and Naruto ran to catch it. It was fine silk after all.

"Y believe this is yours, my lady?", asked a handsome young man, handing her the oh-so-called handkerchief.

"Oh, yes. Yes, thank you...."

"Then please accept it back, my lady."

"Thank you."

She didn't even look at it. The boy took her hands and looked at her in the eyes, with such softness... Such tenderness and care that she felt like she was naked. And she didn't even know him!

Naruto looked at the whole situation from a certain distance. And he didn't like it. The boy was being too close to Sakura in their firs encounter, and he was dressed quite elegant, wich meant he had money and had had some education. A gentleman wouldn't behave like that, and Sakura knew that, although she seemed to have forgotten it. Something wasn't right in the picture.

"I believe, sir, that is courtesy to let me know your name", said Sakura, without braking the invisible bond between their eyes.

"Oh, there's no need, my sweet lady", he said, and tenderly kissed her for a few seconds.

Naruto practically choked and the mysterious young man disappeared in a graceful escape.

Sakura was left so impressed that she couldn't move. She just touched her lips and stared at some random point in front of her.

"I cannot believe it! Your parents will get my head!", Naruto took her by the arm and headed straight home.

Sakura wasn't really responding. Her mind was still in the kiss. She remembered the handkerchief still in her hand. It wasn't hers. It was white, while hers was a pale pink, and had something red on it, but she couldn't see it with all the movement.

"...They will be eating me alive...!", Naruto was still babbling about the thousand and one ways of future torture to him when the masters found out.

"Naruto!", Sakura exclaimed.

"What?", he was desperate.

"I have to find him!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So, what do you think? Please review!!!!!


	3. Marriage, marriage, marriage!

The third chapter is ready! But please, review! I can't know if you like it or not if there's no comments!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Naruto, I have to find him!"

"Are you insane!?" he cried, pushing her inside her family's coach. "Do you realize that you were in great danger?"

He closed the door and asked the coachman to go back to the Haruno household.

"Don't exaggerate", she said, looking outside.

"Don't exaggerate? Don't EXAGGERATE? Sakura, I'm telling you this as a friend and as a man. I know what men outside your social status are capable of. I've seen horrible things that I pray God you don't have to even know about them. He could have been one of those men."

"Is kissing inside those horrible things?" she asked absently.

"KISSING!" he shouted, shaking her back to reality. "This is far beyond kissing!"

"I believe a kiss is when a man and a woman caress their lips together. I don't remember him doing anything else."

"Well, your reputation..."

"It won't be ruined because of a short kiss."

"But he stole your lip's virginity!"

"Don't talk such stupidities!" Sakura half laughed, half cried. "But it's true... Actually, it was my first kiss..."

"See? See?" Naruto said frantically.

"Don't make such a fuss about it."

A little bit of silence.

"So", he sighed, "why do you want to find him?"

"Curiosity. Ask him why he kissed me and may be a little of this and a little bit of that."

_And maybe ask for a second one, _she thought.

"Do you know the kind of trouble you could get yourself into?" Naruto asked, returning to his desperation.

"You're coming with me wether I like it or not, so you are going to be there to save me", she smiled.

Naruto smiled back.

"Well, that is true", he admitted.

Sakura felt half happy and half guilty. Nothing like complimenting a man's ego to get what you want, but she didn't like to use that technique with a friend.

"So am I counting on you?" she asked.

They were friends since childhood. When Sakura was a girl, she always came up with a strange idea. Treasure hunting, for example. It was their favourite game, although they never found anything that they were looking for.

"Of course", Naruto agreed. "But anything dangerous and we run like hell."

"Thank you."

She got up and hugged him as the best friend he was.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke couldn't decide if laugh his heart out or keep his mind occupied with the pinkette with the softest lips he has ever kissed.

He had to admit that he liked to enjoy a girl's company. And flirting. And kissing.

But he couldn't take advantage of a girl. Of any girl. He was feeling a little guilty about stealing that kiss...

"It felt so well", he muttered under his breath.

He didn't realize that his feet had taken him to the headquarters, where Itachi was probably waiting for him.

Sasuke opened the door and went straight to Itachi's private office –private to anyone but him. Sometimes he got in just to tease him.

"Oh, Sasuke, yes, please come in", Itachi said ironically when Sasuke entered unannounced and uninvited.

"Hello, brother", he said, seating in a chair in front of Itachi's desk. "May I ask you a question?"

"How odd", Itachi said, truly interested. He tossed the paper he was reading and placed his eyes on his brother. "Go ahead."

"It happens that a little nice plan popped in my mind."

Which was true, to his surprise. It popped just when he said it had.

"And said plan is going to help us...?"

"Have you ever heard of gossip, my dear brother?"

"Gossip!?" Itachi was scared. "Do you like women, don't you?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. "You do know how noblemen and such like to walk around like peacocks, if you know what I mean. We might learn a thing or two."

"I like your thinking. But is this really going to help us in taking over?"

Then, another person barged in the room.

"Oh, yes, Neji, please come in", Itachi said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"The governor is assisting to a ball tomorrow!"

Sasuke grinned. Itachi sighed heavily.

"I say, Uchiha Sasuke, that you have named yourself the director of a whole operation."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Naruto", whispered Sakura behind a column of the Haruno household's ball room. "Naruto!"

The boy finally realized where Sakura was and looked at her.

"Oh, my, Sakura. You look... You look gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

This night was going to be her introduction to the whole society. Her mother said it was time for her to grow up and behave as the young lady she was.

Naruto always saw her as his best friend, but this was the first time he actually realized that she was the lovely young woman her mother talked about. She was in a pale green evening gown. Her shoulders were bare and a white flower was resting right in the middle of her chest. White details that matched the flower were spread along her skirts and the borders of her décolletage that was wrapping gently her body just below the shoulders. Her pink hair was done into a nice braid. Most of her hair was resting on her left shoulder, and had little white flowers spread all over it. Naruto had never seen her so dashing.

"Do I look like a potato sack?", she asked very concerned.

"My, Sakura, have you seen yourself in the mirror?", he said, hugging her carefully so he didn't ruin her looks. "You're beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! I'm naming myself as your bodyguard. May be I can save you from a few hundreds of marriage proposals."

Sakura stiffened a bit with the word "marriage".

"Don't talk about that, you know I am not ready." She stared at the floor. "I think I'll never will. Oh, Naruto, I could just marry you so I could get over with the whole thing. No man s going to like me ever. And I don't want to be between walls and obey my husband's commands."

Now was Naruto's turn to stiffen.

"You can't, Sakura. And I would refuse. You are such a beautiful girl. You are going to meet some good nice man that is going to take care of you and make you happy. And", he blushed, "although I had a crush on you… some time ago, I know my place. Besides, I am still waiting for the love of my life, just like you."

"Oh, Naruto!", she hugged him, touched by his words. "Go. You are not supposed to be here yet. Not until guests are and you are presented properly", he kissed her hand slightly and bowed. "I'll see you later.

She flashed him a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto was called to lord Haruno's office shortly before the ball.

"You called, sir?", he asked.

"Yes, Naruto. It won't take too long. I need to ask you a favor."

"Whatever you like, my lord", Naruto responded. "You took care of my when my parents died. You paid for my studies. What can I do for you."

"I need you to take care of Sakura. She's eighteen now, and… I don't know if I should tell you this, but things aren't going very well. She might be in danger, and so do I. So please… I know you love her and I trust you and your sense of honor. I trust you my daughter and my confidence."

"There's no need for you to ask me this, my lord. I would, and will, take care of her even if no one asked me to do so."

"And there's another issue. I mean, you have to marry and carry on with your family's name."

"My family's name is not as important as yours. I'm still looking for the right person, and I will only think about marriage when she comes into my life. Please don't worry."

"I do, Naruto. Your life's in my hands, too."

"I don't have a very big inheritance. Sakura's life is much more important. I will be pleased to take care of her."

"Thank you, Naruto. I don't know how to pay you for this."

"You have already done it. So, excuse me, I have to go and take care of that girl until she gets herself into trouble."

Naruto laughed under his breath, bowed to lord Haruno and went out of the room.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Is everything ready, Sai?", asked kabuto.

"Of course", he replied.

Both were dressed formally.

"Repeat me your duties for tonight. I want to make sure that you know what to do and that you won't fail."

"Oh, it's simple. I must go in, use my charms and steal lord Haruno's greatest treasures.

"Excellent. Shall we go then?"


	4. Society, I present you Lady Sakura

It wasn't too difficult to get into the party. As a war hero, Itachi was invited.

"Make sure it's worth it, my brother," Itach threatened with a charming tone. "I don't attend frequently to parties, and people might wonder why I have come here tonight."

"Don't worry, how difficult can it be?" Sasuke answered, eyeing some girls who were staring at him behind their fans. "Besides, it's good for you to go out since the last time you went to a party was… never."

"I did go to parties! The thing is that I can't afford to blow up our efforts because I want to have some fun."

"You deserve it, after all."

"It's not because I deserve it or not. I really want our people free. And showing myself in public is just too dangerous. The governor never liked me, and you know what happened in the meeting when several noblemen and people from the army knew about the king's situation, to put it softly. I think kabuto knows there's something going on, and I'm sure that he doesn't want to give up his title to his 'slaves'."

"It's going to end well, itachi, trust me. Has the governor any reason to suspect about you?" He asked, looking around to make sure that the person in question wasn't near.

"I'm not sure," itachi admitted.

"Why are you so afraid!?" Sasuke growled.

"I won't have anyone dead under my command," he stammered.

"Rubish, you know that war at some point is inevitable. There's been battles for our freedom, but our armies are not enough. You know we will have to interceed, and people will die. Our people. Tell me the real reason."

"I can't, Sasuke," his expression darkened. "You've better get going. I'll try myself to gather some information on my own."

Itachi left Sasuke on his own in the middle of the ballroom. It was then when he noticed how nervous he was. That was his first ball after all, and he didn't know how to act.

"Okay, then. Off to find her."

Yes, her. Of course, he had formulated a very good plan. But the real reason was that girl. He could swear that her beautiful eyes haunted him, and he needed to talk to her again. He needed to know her name, and know her.

Because of the beautiful dress she was wearing the only day he had seen her, it was obvious that she was related to some nobleman. She was a lady, and ladies went to balls. As simple as that.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Announced a voice that Sasuke didn't place. "It's a great pleasure to the Haruno Household to present their only daughter, Lady Sakura!"

Sasuke turned around to see a dashing amd beautiful girl in pale green and white flowers.

"I must be crazier than I thought," he murmured to himself. "Only one glance and she has me breathless."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Luckily she managed to remain calm when she was announced and every pair of eyes in the room were over her.

She barely heard the crowd's applause and went down the stairs as gracious as she could. Soon her mother began to present her to other people and then there was not time to breath.

"I want you to meet…"

"I present you…"

"This is…"

"How nice is to meet you…"

"Good evening…"

"How do you do?"

It was hideous! No wonder she didn't want to be presented to society.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sai," whispered kabuto when they were entering the Haruno household, "whatever you do, don't fail."

Sai nodded and went gallantly to present himself to the belle of the ball.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Sakura," he greeted her with a nice bow.

"Oh," the girl said, surprised. "Good evening…"

"Sai," he smiled, "just call me Sai."

"Excuse me, can I have this dance with you, Lady Sakura?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay, stay calm. Breathe and approach to her. How difficult can it be?"

He felt… weird. It was the first time that he felt so nervous. until he saw that… bastard, yes, that suited him, that bastard flirting with her.

Ha!

He wasn't succeding. He could see Sakura's uncomfortableness across the room. He could do it better. No. He WAS going to do it better. So, shaking off his nervousness at the single thought of being the second one in a girl's list, he went to greet her.

"Excuse me, can I have this dance with you, Lady Sakura?" He said in the most smooth tone he had.

She turned and barely could hide her surprise.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry, Sai, I promised him the next dance. Maybe i'll find you later?"

"Don't worry, my lady," he smiled. "I'll make sure of that," he muttered under is breath when the couple went to the dance floor.

"Thank you," whispered Sakura to Sasuke. "I was feeling really awkward."

"No problem. Although I was really wondering if you could dance with me," Sasuke smiled.

Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," she agreed with a malicious tone, "but let's go to the garden first."

"The garden!" Sasuke cried.

The garden? Was this girl crazy? Was she aware that she could ruin her reputation by doing that? If they were caught, that is.

"Is there any particular reason for fleeing into the garden?" He asked.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you why you kissed me," Sakura said triumphantly.

knock out. He REAllY wasn't expecting that.

"Oh, you recognized me," he smiled nervously.

"Of course I did," she muttered so she wouldn't cause a scene. "I want answers, and I rather have a more… private place than a full ballroom."

"You do have a point." Sasuke offered her his arm, and they went to the garden. They walked to a very private -and romantic place. They sat in the borders of a big fountain, with carved nymphs.

"Please tell me why you kissed me," asked Sakura, going straight to the point.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry for doing it."

_No I'm not!, _cried a little voice inside his head.

"Then why did you do it?"

"i was… tempted. if you, dear Sakura, knew how tempting you are…"

Sakura flushed pink.

"Don't be ashamed," he said, caressing her cheeck.

"Tell me what did you feel," Saura asked.

_What is wrong with this gir__l__!? _The voice was screaming madly. But Sasuke was really, really interested. Apart from beautiful, she was frank -something he really liked.

"The softness of your lips, of course," he said seductiveley.

Sakura blushed deeper.

"No one has ever been interested in me like you," she admitted, staring at the soft grass beneath her feet.

"Well… I really don't know what to say," Sasuke said truthfully.

"left you speechless, huh?" She chuckled.

"I have to admit, my dear Sakura, that you are the most interesting and charming young lady I've ever known. So please, would you honor me by dancing with me?"

"Absolutely," she smiled with those soft pink lips of hers.

Yes, Sasuke was tempted. Sakura looked at him, anticipating the coming kiss, wich for her disappointment landed just on the corner of her mouth. He offered her his arm again and they returned to the ballroom, forgetting about the gossip that was going to spread because of that.

Naruto didn't miss their entrance, and whoever looked at him without knowing his feelings for Sakura would think he was jealous. Wich he was in a way, for he wanted to dance with her in such an important night. He spied on them anyway, the same as Sai.

They waltzed gracefully. Sasuke was having the time of his life, and Sakura was too, secretly wanting another kiss.

Night went by very quickly for the couple. They talked about books, and funny stories about when they were children. It could have been endless and they woldn't complain. However, it wasn't endless and Sasuk remembered his duty.

"It has been the most delicious time of my life, miss Sakura, but I'm afraid I have to go," Sasuke said.

"Go? Go where? The ball is not over yet."

"I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"But, are we going to see each other again? How am I supposed to know about you?"

Her eyes ached. Tears, she supposed, tears she had to contain.

"I really have to go. I'll find you, I promise."

He quickly kissed her hand, bowed and got lost in the crowd.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gathering information wasn't too difficult. Sasuke got to know about an inn that the enemy used as a reunion point; someone described the horrible torture they did to prisioners… And they said something about the governor's palace security.

"Fools," Sasuke muttered under his breath. It was just what they needed.

"Excuse me, have you seen Lady Sakura?" It was Sai, looking calm and relax.

_Oh, hello bastard, _the voice inside Sasuske's head said.

"No, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, but you were having so much fun…" He couldn't hide a bit of anger in his tone.

"Yes, we did," Sasuke said, mainly to tick him off.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in another ball, are you visiting the town?"

"Yes." Sasuke responded mechanically. That question could ruin him if this Sai asked the right questions. For his relief, Sasuke saw Itachi, which meant t was time to go. "Excuse me, I have to leave. I'm already late for an engagement."

"At a quarter past one?" Questioned Sai in desbilief.

"Well, something just came up. Farewell."

Sasuke followed Itachi and they both got inside a coach.

"And…?" Itachi was anxious. He had it practically written all over his face.

"Got some nice information for you. And…," he took the governor's key out of his pocket. "The governor's key."

"You have earned a day off," Itachi grinned. "I can almost feel the governor's ass beneath my boot."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I see you found him," Naruto said calmly as he waltzed with Sakura.

"Yes, he is so nice," Sakura whispered happily.

"So what's his name?"

Sakura froze. His name. His name! She never asked for his name! And he didn't tell her either.

"You don't know it!?"

"Shhh, Naruto." Sakura remembered the red coat of armour embroidered in the handkerchiek Sasuke handed to her the day they met. She could track him down. She _was _tracking him down.

_Man hunt season!_, she chimed in her mind.

"I have a plan and you are going to help me."

Naruto groaned. He needed a leash.


	5. Sorry, I have to go

"Sakura? Sakura, may I come in?"

"Y-Yes, mom, just a second."

Sakura's mother waited outside her daughter's room for a few seconds.

"Come in!"

Sakura was still in bed, clearly exhausted.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry, I overslept," apologized Sakura.

"It doesn't matter. I wanted to congratulate you, your first ball was such a succes! And, well, I heard about you being with certain young man last night."

Sakura's heart jumped. Certain young man? Her prey!

"I am very happy for you, but I have to warn you about beign so close to a specific someone in these balls where lots of people talk bad about others. Of course, if you want, you can invite him home so you can talk to him without all those inconviniences."

"Oh... That would be nice but... I'd rather know him a little bit better."

"Wisely thought, my dear. Always promise more Sakura, otherwise he will grow bored. Now if you excuse me... I have to go."

Her mother gave her a mischevious smile and walked out of the room.

"Phew! Now _that _was close," sighed Sakura. "Naruto, you can come out now."

The poor Naruto was hiding under the bed.

"Oh, thank you God!" he exclaimed. "My head was almost in your father's dinner plate!"

"Stop being so paranoid!" Sakura laughed. "Besides, he trusts you with his life. So, any ideas for today? I emptied my head last night but all my ideas were rubish."

She pointed a pile of papers, all full with rejected ideas for hunting down the mysterious man.

"Uh, Sakura... I have to leave town."

"Today above all days? But Naruto...."

"It will be for four days, you won't die," he sighed. "You can look for that coat of armor in your father's books."

Sakura groaned. That was _the _good idea she had.

"I will be back, I promise."

He kissed her in the forehead and smiled.

"If you know what's good for your health... you will."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hinata? Hinata!"

A temid girl with pearled eyes aproached to the door.

"Yes?"

"Hinata, dear, it's me."

The girl opened the door and motioned Naruto to come in. She immediately threw herself into his arms

"Oh, I missed you!" she said.

They kissed and parted just before Neji poked his head into the room.

"Oh, Naruto, you are here. Please go to my office. Hinata. Beer."

"Of course," she said.

_Beer, beer, beer. I'll bring you your beer. _

"Naruto, the resistance is moving. I wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't the most important thing for me. I need you to escort my cousin. I am sending her out of the capital, so she doesn't get hurt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Neji. But... Do I have to stay with her in the...hideout? I can't leave the Haruno for a long time, I said it was going to be for four days."

"No, no. Jus _escort _her. Kiba and Shino are waiting for her there. And when you come back, I will present you to the Uchiha as my best agent. You will be of use when we attack."

"Oh... Well, thank you. When do we leave?"

"Right now."

"WHAT!"

Hinata dropped the tray with two beers and if looks killed, Neji would be a thousand times dead by now.

"You didn't tell me!" she shouted. "I thought we were giong togeather!"

"Hinata, it's for your own-"

"My own good my ass! So you can lick your beer from the floor and get drunk or do whatever you want. I am NOT leaving!"

"Your luggage is already in the coach and yours as well Naruto. Hinata," he looked at her with pleading eyes, "be reasonable."

She bit her lower lip and hugged her cousin.

"I will miss you. Please, please, don't let them harm you."

"I promise."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sai was walking down the street, lost in thought. He felt something as cold as ice in his throat. A sword, to be precise.

"Your money, My Lord."

Sai sighed. He wasn't a man of violence, and he didn't care about money. When he gave the thief a little bag full with gold dubloons, he tried to see his face, catching only his dark eyes.

The thief disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Sai looked for a handkerchief to clean the sweat off his brow.

"Damn it!" he swore. "I left the blasted thing inside the bag!"

Sai woke up. It was lunch time –his stomach told him. He had overslept because of all the work Kabuto gave him. God, why didn't he fight with the stupid thief instead of letting him go?

At least no one knew about the shame he had trown on himself.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At last, Sakura found the coat of armour and her mouth dropped.

The coat of armour belonged to Sai's family. The very same Sai he had met in the ball.

"May be they are relatives," she murmured, deep in thought.

Any way, she knew what to do. Get close to Sai, so she could get close to his family, so she could finally meet... Her pray? She had to change the nickname.

"It doesn't matter," she grinned. "Sooner or later I will know his name. Mom! I think I changed my mind! Can I invite Sai so you can meet him?"

Lie, lie, lie, lie. But it had to work. Her mother has pleased and sent an invitation. Sai was going to have dinner with Sakura in two days time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finally he had found her. And she was so... delicious in her sleep. He sneaked in the room and an ugly grin was plastered on his face.

Sakura was dragged off her sleep by a pair of strong arms. One held her tight and the other one covered her mouth with a wet cloth.

"Hmmmm! Hmmm!"

"I wouldn't try anything, sweetheart. You are mine now," her captor whispered in her ear.

She tried to scream, but it was all in vain. Her voice came muffled in soft moans as she struggled to break free.

"Hmmm"

But finally, all went pitch-black and a dreamless sleep came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I am a little disappointed because of the reviews. Please, tell me if you liked it! Or else no story ¬¬

And so.... A little contest: who is the kidnapper? Try and guess!


	6. Trapped

"What am I doing here?" asked Sai to himself.

He was waiting in the drawing room of the Haruno household. He was invited –invited! By lady Sakura herself. But now she was taking too long. He could understand twenty minutes late. But an hour and a half?

"I-I am sorry, My Lord..."

It wasn't Lady Sakura, it was her mother. She had red puffy eyes and a lonely tear travelling down her cheek.

"My God, what's wrong?" asked Sai, with true concern.

Yes, he was working for an evil, selfish and greedy governor, but he had a heart, did he?

"Sakura... She's missing," Lady Haruno said.

"What happened?"

His face hardened and he quickly thought of the rebels. Were they going to ask for a ransom?

"She wasn't in her room and none of the servants has seen her. And I found this!" she extended him a piece of paper.

**Something missing?**

"Do you know this handwriting?" Sai asked gravely.

Lady Haruno shook her head.

"I will find her, I promise."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At first, Sakura didn't remember anything. She lied in her bed and then everything returned, just like a flashback.

**Flashback**

Sakura was dragged off her sleep by a pair of strong arms. One held her tight and the other one covered her mouth with a wet cloth.

"Hmmmm! Hmmm!"

"I wouldn't try anything, sweetheart. You are mine now," her captor whispered in her ear.

She tried to scream, but it was all in vain. Her voice came muffled in soft moans as she struggled to break free.

"Hmmm"

But finally, all went pitch-black and a dreamless sleep came.

**End Flashback**

"Oh, my!" she gasped.

A drees was resting near her and a note was on to of it.

**Meet me in the library**

Sakura got dreesed with shaky hands. Who was this person? And why was she his prisioner?

Sakura walked out of her room and saw a room with shelves full of books.

"Come in."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke landed on his bed with a groan. Itachi was more and more paranoid and had him practically as a slave. At least he wasn't in the headquarters and had a nice room in an inn.

"You have her don't you?"

Sasuke turned and looked.

The bastard from the ball! What the HELL was he doing inside his room?

"What are you doing here?" he asked, taunting for his dagger.

"You have her," Sai stated.

"Who?"

"Lady Sakura."

"What?"

"She was kidnapped, last night I presume, and I can't think of anyone but the rebels. But I didn't expect to find you," he narrowed his eyes in a hateful glance.

"No, we don't have her."

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke demanded in a harsh tone.

I followed you.

"And you assumed I had her?"

"Why else would you stalk her at the ball? I still don't believe that you re a visitor. You must be a criminal."

He throwed him a dagger –wich Sai dodged- and he was ready to throw another one.

"Now get out of my room," Sasuke ordered. "And believe me, whoever did this to her, he is going to pay."

Sai abandoned the room. Sasuke waited for him to be out of sight and ran to the streets, not knowing exactly what to do. He couldn't tell Itachi, his colon would explode.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Governor!" Sakura whispered.

Kabuto was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace, holding a glass of wine.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Wha... I demand an explanation!" Sakura said.

"You are in no position to demand anything. You are my hostage. You are dining with me every day and you will do as I command."

"Why?" Sakura went cold, and those were the only words that could escape her mouth.

"You may go back to your room. And if you escape, consider yourself dead. I have gaurds in every corner, and you do want your family safe, don't you?"

Sakura stared at the floor and went back to her prision. For her family, she would do anything.

She throwed herself to bed and stayed there, staring at the ceiling.

The door was opened.

"Sakura?"

"Sai!"


	7. Get her back!

"I-I-I can't believe this! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I suppose," Sakura sighed. "So, you work for him?"

Sai understood immediately. Sakura was kidnapped by the governor himself. But – why?

"Unfortunateley, yes. But you must know that I had nothing to do with this." He closed the door and sat by her side on the bed. "Sakura, I wouldn't even dream of harming you or any innocent person. You must tell me everything, and I promise to free you."

"I only know that I was taken from my bed and now I have to dine with him... I only knnow it's for my family's sake."

"Don't worry. I swear on my parent's grave that I will free you and you and your family will be safe."

Sakura started to cry silently, and hugged him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So... Ropes... guns... bullets... powder..."

Sasuke was making a mental list of everything he would need to rescue Sakura. He slammed the table and groaned.

"Who am I kidding? She doesn't even know my name! And that Sai guy... Goddamnit, he knows, he knows I am a freaking rebel! Itachi will have my head... So... Where do I start?"

Sasuke reached the Haruno household. It was late at night and maybe he could find some clues in Sakura's room. He grinned. Sakura's room. But no, she was a lady. His feelings aside, she had a reputation to keep and it wouldn't help having him in his room. The young man sighed. But, oh, how he wanted her. She haunted his dreams every night since he first saw her.

"I suppose the heartbreaker got his heart stolen."

A little sound. Jus a little one. Sasuke prepared himself and went as silently as possible. A black figure was trying to get into the house.

It was very easy to take down the intruder. Just a knock in the head with the back part of his pistol. Sasuke hid him between some bushes and opened a note he had in his hand.

**The governor will see you to discuss your daughter's future and your life. **

Well, that was easy, but nonetheles shocking. The governor had her, and to blackmail Sakura's father, most likely.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dining with the governor was horrible. He just looked at her, as if she was something else to eat.

"I would like to know why I am held captive here," Sakura said.

"I will only tell you that in the best of cases, you are my future wike," Kabuto grinned.

A lump formed on Sakura's throat. His wife? Not in a thousand years!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I need maximum discretion," said Mr. Haruno.

"Of course," said the person hidden in the shadows. "After all you hade done for us, you can ask us anything."

"My daighter has been kidnapped, and I am certain that it was Kabuto. I need her back. I couldn't bear knowing that she's faced a terrible fate because of me."

"It's partially our faul, too," sighed the voice.

"I joined you because I dream for something better for this country. But my daughter's got nothing to do with this. Please, I've never asked you something before but know..."

"Say no more, she will be back safe."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He had to go to her that very same night. He was afraid of whatever could happen to her.

He was so afraid... He needed to know she was safe. Sasuke didn't even remember getting inside the governor's gardens... He went walking cautiously, until he saw a flash of pink. Pink hai to be exact.

He knocked slightly on the window. Sakura looked and suddenly her face was as radiant as the sun. She ran and stood in front of Sasuke, only the window keeping them from a hug.

"I am so glad you are all right," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, but she couldn't risk being caught talking with him. She took a piece of paper and a quil and wrote:

**Please, tell me your name**

Sasuke understood that it was eisky for him too. He blowed and his breathe stained the window.

**Sasuke**

He wrote in the stain. Sakura smiled.

**I will get you out. **

Then Sakura wrote in the paper:

**Please... **

A noise outside, in the garden, broke the moment's magic.

"I have to go!" Sasuke mouthed. "I'll be back," he mouthed again.

He erased what he wrote in the window, blew a kiss to Sakura and ran off.

Sakura forgot for a moment that her life was in danger and smiled.

"Sasuke..."


	8. Safe

"Governor, I need to speak to you," said Sai.

"Go ahead, Sai," replied Kabuto with no inerest.

"I know you have the Haruno girl. I don't know why, but I warn you, don't harm her, do you hearm me?"

Kabuto laughed and laughed, then hit his desk.

"I understand what's going on here! You've fallen for the girl, haven't you?"

Sai said nothing and stared.

"Bad news for you then, because she is my future wife."

"She would never accept, neither her father."

"And who cares!? This is blackmail, anyway. They do as I say. And I warn you now. Don't get near her. Don't try anything, because you will suffer endlesly."

It was now or never. The governor was somewhere and was not coming back soon. Probably in a brothel, Sai thought nastily.

He opened the door. Sakura was lying on the bed.

"I've come to free you, you will have to come with me now," he said quietly.

"Thankyou," Sakura mouthed.

He took her hand and took her to the servan't part of the mansion so they escaped unseen. But someone hit Sai on the head . Hard. And he went unconcious immediatly, only abe to listen to Sakura's voice, crying for help.

"Help, help! Somebody, help!"

Her screams for help were muffled by a gag and her hands were tied behind her back. Nontheless, she wouldn't stop struggling. Maybe someone could help her anyway.

"Nobody will listen to you , sweetheart," Kabuto said in her ear. "You are mine now."

He took her forcefully to "her" bedroom and threw her to the four-poster bed. He walked across the room like a caged animal, and she could only observe, helpless.

"You know, I kidnapped you for many reasons. One was blackmailing your father. The other one was to make connections with the most powerful family of the country." Sakura shivered. "And the other one... You know about the rebels!" he shouted furiously. Sakura shook her head. "Yes, you do, don't lie, you whench!"

He was now on top of her and she was desperate. "You will tell me sooner or later," Kabuto said, grabbing her by her my her waist. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. You will belong to me and only me. I think... I will make you mine right now..."

Sakura struggled, but it was no use. He was ripping her dress slowly, his smile full of malice.

Finally, her gag loosened after all that movement.

"NO! NO! SASUKE!" she screamed, and realized her mistake too late.

Kabuto had a name. He laughed.

"I knew you would cooperate, darling, but that doesn't save you..."

"But I will!

Sasuke's fist landed nicely on Kabuto's nose. Then he kicked him in the gut and fell of the bed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura, who was now crying with fear and relief. His hands were shaking with fury, the right one holding a gun.

"You will regret this!" Sasuke said through greeted teeth.

"You miserable scum!" shouted Kabuto. "Guards! Guards!"

"Come on, Sakura!"

He took her hand and took her out of the mansion. He had to shoot two guards.

They got into a carriage, driven by one of Sasuke's men of trust. They were safe.

Sakura was crying, hugging Sasuk and saying "thank you, thank you" all in the same time.

He held her in her arms trying to confort her.

"Don't worry, it's over, dear, it's over."

"But, but my family! And Sai! What will happen to him!"

"Sai?"

"He tried to save me but Kabuto hit him on the head and then was carried off! He will be dead!"

"Sakura, I don't know if I can do something about it. He works for Kabuto after all."

"Yes, I know but..."

"Shhh. I'll take you with my brother. He will know what to do. I don't know if taking you to your family is the wisest thing. You will be safe."

He said, trying to forget the jelousy that was boiling inside him.

* * *

The carriage arrived and stopped in front of a house, where two men were waiting. Hinata hoppd off the carriage helped by Naruto and ran to greet Kiba and Shino.

"We'll take care of her now," Said Kiba.

"Good job, Naruto," said Shino with his usual distance.

Naruto bowed.

"See you soon, Lady Hinata," Naruto bowed. "Gentlemen," be nodded and got inside the carriege again.

He sat and remembere what happened just a few moments ago...

**Flashback**

"I don' want to leave you," said Hinata, kissing him again.

"Me neither, dear. But I promise and I give you my word. I will come for you. You will be mine to protect, care and love. So please wait for me.

She smiled.

"I won't have anyone else."

And then they melted again in the endless game of kissing.

**End Flashback**

He had a horrible headache. The room was spinning and light entered the cell. Someone opened the door.

"I told you you would pay for this," Said Kabuto.

His nose had a white bandage.

"You would be happy to know that your dear girl has scaped. And you will pay. Guards!"

Two men appeard and grabbed him. A third one ripped his shirt so his back would be bare.

A fourth man came in with a whip.

Sai gritted his teeth , welcoming the ain. At least she was safe.

"One...!"

* * *

"Sakue! Where have you been!" cried Itachi.

"Here and there," he answered.

"Listen, we need to focus. You know Haruno?"

"Of course," Sasuke said nervously.

"He is one of our allies. Anonymous 'till now because it was too dangerous for his family. But his daughter's been kidnapped, and I have a plan to rescue her..."

"That won't be necessary."

"Wha...?"

Sasuke opened the door.

"Brother I present you Lady Sakura Haruno."

"Holy mother of God!"


	9. Two hearts at night

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

CRASH

"Itachi, let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN IT TO MY ASS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

BANG

"Calm down, calm down! Could you AT LEAST put your pistol down!?"

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN SCREWED BY THE GOVERNOR!!!"

"Itachi, calm down, give me the pistol."

"YOU ARE DISINHERITED!"

"Itachi, get that goddamned pistol away from your temple!"

Sakura, who was listening to all of this inside Sasuke's room, bit her lower lip and sighed.

* * *

Sai was finally left alone in his cell after the torture. His back was red with blood.

And, as impossible as it sounds, he was laughing. Laughing!

"What's up with him?" whispered a guard so Kabuto wouldn't hear him.

"I think he is looney."

But little they know. Sai had stolen the keys.

* * *

Itachi finally got over his nervous breakdown. Sasuke could make him sit down, took the pistol away and threw it.

"Explain yourself," Itachi ordered. "Explain me why you almost ruined everything."

"I saved her, Itachi." Sasuke had never been more sserious in his entire life. "She was kidnapped by Kabuto so he could blackmail her father. He wanted to marry her, so he could get the Haruno fortune."

"That changes everything," Itachi sighed. "I am sorry, Sasuke, I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Itachi gave him a furious glance.

"Did someone see you?"

Sasuke swallowed.

"The governor."

"YOU MINDLE-!"

"When I saved her from being raped."

Dead silence.

"He...?" Itachi was speechless.

"She refused to marry him," Sasuke said, and it explained the rest.

Itachi's fist hit the table.

"Miserable bastard," he swore.

"Brother... I think... I love her..." Sasuke dared to say.

He knew they needed Itachi's protection.

Surprised flashed in Itachi's eyes. He wasn't mad, as Sasuke thought he would be. He was looking at him, almost like a father, and smiling at him warmly.

"You think?"

"I love her," Sasuke whispered.

It felt good to say it.

"So, what are you going to do?" Itachi asked.

"We have to keep her safe. She can't go back to her family yet. Kabuto could kidnap her again!"

"I know that." Sasuke felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. "I meant about her."

Sasuke looked at him.

"I can't do anything. She's a noble."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

Sasuke kicked the pistol under Itachi's desk –just in case.

"We'll see that. From now on, I name you her bodyguard."

"You wha...!"

"Now go do your job!" Itachi whacked him behind is head.

"Ow! You always loved making my life impossible!"

"Valuable life lessons, foolish little brother, valuable life lessons."

* * *

"You are alive?" Sakura teased when Sasuke got into his room.

"Yes," he laughed. "Are yu comfortable? I mean, it's not a palace or anything, but-"

"I'm fine."

They lookd at each other for a few seconds and then Sakura sat on the bed, feeling a little nervous.

Sasuke cleared his voice.

"Itachi made me your bodyguard. You are under the protection of the rebels now. I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to see your family in a while."

Sakura nodded sadly.

"I understand."

Sasuke sat by her side and took her hands solemnly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "I mean, did he do anything else to you? I was really worried..."

"No, nothing else happened," she answered.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Surprisingly, he hugged her. "I was so worried eve since I knew about your kidnapping!" He took her face in his hands. "I will neer let anyhing happen to you, I swear!"

"Sasuke..."

He smiled.

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Why...?"

She was light-headed and her lungs were about to explode.

"I... I love you, Sakura."

He didn't give her time for anything. Softly and gently, he kissed her and she responded with virginal and innocent inexperience.

His lips caressed hers with loving care, the one you could only find in a true lover. He pressed he r against his chest and she responded with a soft moan.

Maybe his instincts took over him, he wasn't sure. He only knew that she was lying on the bed, he was on top of her, kissing her passionately and desperately. He ached for her and he was pretty sure she felt the same, in a more innocent way, of course. He used his legs to separate her thighs and is hands went a little bit lower...

He could feel the desire boiling in her with facination and a little fear. But this was too much. He parted her thighs and his hands went to massage her breasts. She could feel him again. Forcing her against her will. It wasn't Sasuke on top of her, it was... it was Kabuto...

"NO!" se screamed and tried to get away.

Sasuke jumped off the bed with a panicked expression.

"Sakura, I am so sorry! I-I don't know what happened, I...!"

"Don't say anything," she whispered. "It's fine, it's just... I'm not ready, not yet. Not after what happened."

"God, I'm such an ass!" he growled to himself and then walked to the door with pain pressing on is heart. "I will sleep outside this room if you need me. I only hope you can forgive me..." he knelt before her. "I swore to protect you and look what have I done, I am a miserable..."

She interrupted him by hugging him.

"Dont's say that. I love you too, Sasuke. It's just... I'm scared. My life has changed completely and I feel safe with you but..."

"I understand," he whispered, full of relief, then kissed her on the forehead. "I will be outside if you need me, dear."

"No!" she blushed. "Stay... with me."

He smiled, ran and kissed her tenderly.

That night, she slept safe and happy, with Sasuke by her side hugging her to his chest.


	10. Why, God, why?

"Excuse me…"

It was Sakura, who was poking her head into Itachi's office, actually knocking.

"Yes, please come in," answered Itachi, saying it without sarcasm for the first time. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He went out for a bit. He said I better stay here with you."

"Yes, I think it is…"

"You want to ask me about the Governor, right?" Sakura dared to ask.

Itachi didn't scare her, it wasn't that. He was just… There was something about him, something that demanded respect.

"As a matter of fact I do. I know it's difficult, but…"

"I KNEW IT YOU BASTARD! I KNEW I HAD SEEN YOU SOMEWHERE BEFORE!"

Itachi and Sakura exchanged looks and ran out of the office.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Ack, ackjjj!"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

Naruto was there, literally squeezing Sasuke's throat.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Sakura, thank God you're fine!"

Naruto dropped Sasuke and ran to hug her.

"I knew since the day he kissed you that this was going to be bad! I knew I had seen him somewhere!"

"What… do you mean?" asked Sakura, very carefully.

Did he mean…?

_Is he a spy or something…?_ She thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…," Naruto started. "And I want you to know that it wasn't because I didn't want to…"

He looked at the Uchiha brothers and narrowed his brows. Itachi got the message and caught Sasuke's arm and took him away.

"So why would you keep a secret away from me?"

She felt bad, obviously. They were best friends since childhood and she never kept a secret away from him. So why did he? She wouldn't say a word and Naruto knew it.

"I couldn't. I couldn't get you near this kind of life. I work for the rebels. I'm a rebel."

"Yes, I figured it out… You know me. I wouldn't say anything."

"It's not that. Only knowing this puts you in danger. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore since you're here. Can you explain? I arrived this morning and your father and mother were practically digging their graves! They wanted to die because of your disappearance!"

"I was kidnapped by Kabuto. Sasuke saved me."

Naruto's mouth was a big O.

"I guess I owe that idiot an apology."

"And we're a couple now," Sakura added happily.

"YOU BAAAAASTAAAAAARD!!!!!"


End file.
